One-Shots Random
by AITDR
Summary: Historias del universo de Bnha. Contendrá en su mayoría One-shots/Viñetas, centrados en Izuku, UA y la liga de villanos. Las historias pueden variar y podrían seguir el Canon actual o desviarse del mismo, las parejas no están establecidas y pueden ser modificadas a futuro. Nota: No siguen una cronología ordenada.
1. Chapter 1

-Tienes que descansar también, ve a los dormitorios y duerme.

Izuku se encogió de hombros y respondió.

-Voy a estudiar un poco más y...

Pero una ola de mareos lo ataco, era lo mismo de siempre. Los recuerdos fluían por su mente, recuerdos oscuros que lo atormentaban por lo que había hecho. Se reproducían una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, casi como si estuvieran tratando de luchar para tomar el control, tratando de privarlo de su libertad, atormentando su cuerpo con el dolor.

Y un recuerdo extraño apareció en su cabeza. Estaba solo, no había luz y todo estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, no había nada más que oscuridad.

-...

Sintió una voz que lo llamaba desde lejos, alguien estaba tratando de decirle algo, pero no podía distinguir las palabras.

-I...u...ku

Sintió que alguien lo llamaba débilmente por su nombre, pero no podía responder, solo había oscuridad.

-Hey... ¡Izuku! ¿Estás bien?

En ese momento una voz sonó junto a su oído, Izuku recupero su conciencia gracias a la voz, parado de pie frente a él estaba su amigo, la oscuridad había desaparecido y solo la cara de su amigo se mantenía, mirándolo con preocupación.

-...

Ahora que había vuelto, sintió un peso sobre sus hombros, aun sentía los mareos y le dolía el cuerpo, pero contuvo el dolor y sonrió.

-... Ah- perdón me quede dormido.

Pero su agarre sobre sus hombros no se había aflojado, como para reafirmar que estaba despierto y que estaba bien. Izuku miro sus manos y sonrió, era tan amable con él y solo podía sonreír, no podía decirle nada por miedo a que lo lastimara.

-Creo que tenía demasiado sueño, así que me dormí, pero estoy bien, gracias Shinsou-kun.

-Te lo dije, está bien que estudies, pero si no duermes lo suficiente realmente podrías morir ¿sabes?.

Izuku asintió, agradecía su preocupación, pero quería terminar de leer esto.

-hmm. Tienes razón, voy a reflexionar sobre esto.

-Asegúrate de comer algo y después puedes dormir, no te vi durante el almuerzo, así que es probable te lo hayas saltado.

-Por lo tanto iré a comer algo, una vez termine de leer esto.

Hitoshi suspiro y frunció el ceño.

-No estas reflexionando en absoluto.

No pudo evitar sonreír, ¿que había hecho el para tener una amigo tan maravilloso?

-Izuku

-¿Si?

-¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de All Might?

-10 de junio

-Ya veo...

-¿Ocurre algo Shinsou-kun?

-Buenas Noches.

Izuku solo parpadeo, ¿Buenas noches? ¿a qué se refería con buenas noches?, aún era mediodía, podría ser que...

-Shinso-kun ¿Tienes sueño?

-Duerme.

En un instante la conciencia de izuku midoriya se desvaneció y se quedó dormido sobre su libro.

-¡Hitoshi-kun! ¿¡Que le hiciste a Midoriya!?

Iida pregunto mientras movía las manos de forma robótica.

-Solo lo puse a dormir.

-¡Buen trabajo, Shinsou!

-¿¡Uraraka-san, tu también!?

Uraraka se rio ante los reclamos de Iida.

-Pero... deku no duerme mucho, viste su rostro ¿verdad? parecía cansado y que no podía dormirse.

-...

Iida entendió lo que quería decir Uraraka y había notado lo que le ocurría a su amigo, pero pensó que sería grosero preguntarle sin más.

-Si no duerme y come lo suficiente no podrá dar el 100%, y no podrá convertirse en un héroe.

-Tienes razón, entonces deberíamos llevarlo a su habitación, un estudiante de no debería dormirse sobre sus libros.

-...

Shinso no sabía que decir ante esto, pensó que Iida se opondría o que lo regañarían por usar su Quirk en horarios de clase, giro su rostro hacia Aizawa-Sensei, pero parece que se fue a dormir. Se movió al lado de Izuku, podría cargarlo en su espalda pero llevarlo a los dormitorios estaba fuera de cuestión, izuku estaba cansado pero si lo movía demasiado podría despertarse...

-¡Espera, Shinsou!

Antes de que pudiera marcharse uraraka lo detuvo.

-¿hn?

-Te ayudaremos a llevarlo.

-Puedo solo.

No pesaba en los mas mínimo... se preguntaba si estaba comiendo bien o si era la falta de sueño, más tarde tendría que regañarlo, si quiere ser un héroe también debería pensar en sí mismo.

-Uraraka tiene razón, como representante de la clase y amigos de Midoriya es nuestro deber ayudarlo.

Uraraka solo asintió estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo iida, dejo escapar un suspiro y siguió caminando hacia la puerta.

-...Vamos.

En un parpadeo estaban al lado de él, con Iida a su izquierda y uraraka a su derecha.

-Podríamos turnarnos para llevarlo.

-¿A dónde llevaremos a Deku?

-mmm... los dormitorios están muy lejos y podría despertarse.

-Iremos a la enfermería, las camas son cómodas y Recovery Girl podría cuidarlo mientras terminan las clases.

-¡Bien pensado, Shinso!

-Porque no pensé en eso antes...

Ante una sonriente uraraka y un serio Iida haciendo gestos con las manos que parecía lamentarse de algo, solo suspiro mientras la conversación seguía.

-...

Conversar era agotador por lo tanto solo asentía y acomodaba a izuku en su espalda, cambiando de lugar por la insistencia de Iida y una (muy) emocionada uraraka que parecía que le brillaban los ojos, y por un segundo pensó si esto era lo que se sentía tener compañeros y ser aceptado sin que tengan miedo de tu quirk, y si el peso que tenía en su espalda seria como tener un hermano pequeño.

/

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo algo, y no sabía ni cómo empezar y lamento si mi ortografía no es buena, no estoy acostumbrado a escribir, también pido disculpa si los personajes son OC, intente mantener sus personalidades, pero la falta de practica y el ser nuevo no ayudaron mucho.

En si esta historia quería que fuera más larga al principio, de hecho he pensado muchas ideas de cómo seguirla y lo haré, pero quería empezar con un pequeño prólogo de la historia y probar mis (escasas) habilidades, también he pensado el titulo pero no se me ocurre nada (Y seria mejor si no fueran una especie de One-Shots …) y ni hablar del Resumen que va debajo del título… Joder esto es más difícil de lo que parece, espero algún comentario a ver qué tal me fue y si fue del interés de alguien.

Otro problema que tuve fue la calificación, pensaba ponerlo en T, pero si en futuro agregara, cosas para mayores no sabría si podría cambiarlo, así que lo pondré en M de momento.

Algo que me gustaría aclarar, en un principio quería hacer un Fem/Izuku, y de hecho tenía otra historia donde es sobre Fem/Izuku, en total tengo 3 historias en mente que me comían el cerebro desde hace días pero son borradores y les falta mucho, una (1) es sobre izuku tirando a Badass pero sin ser Kirito de SAO (xD) ni es el Onii-sama, otra (2) sobre Fem/Izuku con DadZawa y DadMight (No es Yaoi, solo que vendrían a ser los 'padres' – la adoptan por así decirlo). Y esta vendría a ser la tercera (3), por cierto en esta historia Izuku sería más 'oscuro', pero no sería un loco que vaya matando por matar ni tampoco querría hacerlo un Sasuke Uchiha que se crea mejor que todos y que se aleje de las personas, en si sería la personalidad Canon de Izuku pero más 'oscuro'… Joder me hice bola, espero se haya entendido o mejor dicho que me haya explicado bien xD. Estaré publicando mis borradores a continuación de este, espero que se entienda algo de la idea básica y que sepa plasmarla en la historia y que sea del agrado de alguien... pues lo continuare.


	2. Chapter 2

-N,ngh.

Con un pequeño quejido Izuku abrió sus ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue un techo de color azul, seguido de unas cortinas de color blanco y también podía sentir un ligero olor a alcohol.

-...

Giro su cabeza y vio una persona parada al lado de donde estaba acostado.

Pelo lacio y de color castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos grandes y redondos de color marrón

Era su compañera de clase y amiga Uraraka Ochaco.

-¿Uraraka-san?.

-¿¡...!? ¿¡Despertaste!?.

-¿Este sitio es-?.

Parecía haber estado sumida en sus pensamientos, y en el momento que Izuku la llamo Uraraka lo abrazo.

Izuku se sonrojo, no muchas chicas lo habían abrazado antes, sin contar a su madre.

-¡Lo sientooooo!.

Mientras hablaba y al mismo tiempo se ruborizaba, Uraraka se apartó rápidamente de Izuku, estirando sus brazos y sacudiéndolos de arriba hacia abajo y disculpándose varias veces con él.

-¡N-No, fue mi culpa por despertar de repente!.

-¡No! ¡Fue mi culpa, Deku no hizo nada malo!.

Ambos trataban desesperadamente de no culpar al otro y ambos pensaron lo mismo:

(¿¡COMO SUCEDIÓ ESTO!?)

Izuku miro a un costado, quería hablar pero su corazón latía como loco y su cara brillaba de color rojo.

Uraraka tenía un pequeño sonrojo mientras miraba sus pies, trataba de evitar mirar a izuku, tenía miedo de activar su quirk y empezar a flotar.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en el lugar.

-...

-...

-Uhm, como decirlo, ¡Perdón! Recovery Girl tuvo que salir y me pidió que te cuidara.

Dijo Uraraka.

Izuku sintió que debía disculparse, pero sería grosero hacerlo y si ambos se seguían no llegarían a ningún lado.

-L-lo entiendo, solo me sorprendí un poco, Uraraka-san no hizo nada malo, agradezco que te hayas quedado por mí.

Izuku sonrió, primero su amigo y ahora Uraraka-san, ambos eran muy amables con él.

-N-No fue nada, somos amigos después de todo.

Uraraka se sonrojo una vez más al ver la sonrisa de Izuku.

-...

Por alguna razón Izuku pensó que Uraraka podría estar enojada ¿tendría que haberse disculpado el también?

Lo mejor sería preguntarle, quizás podría ayudarla.

-Entonces, Uraraka-san ¿Cómo llegue aquí?.

Decidió cambiar el tema y además le interesaba saber que había pasado.

-¿Que recuerdas?.

Uraraka sonrió aliviada, pensó que izuku se enojaría por abrazarlo de repente.

-Um... Recuerdo haber estado hablando con shinso-kun sobre el libro que estaba leyendo y que iríamos a comer algo...

Empezó a murmurar sobre el contenido del libro y que no había terminado de leerlo.

Uraraka recordó la conversación que tuvo con Shinso y con Iida, quizás un pequeño recordatorio no le haría mal.

-Deku-

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora recuerdo!.

Izuku golpeo su puño en la palma de su mano, la había sorprendido, pero al menos había dejado de murmurar.

-Dijo 'Buenas noches'.

-Y utilizo su quirk para hacerte dormir.

Izuku frunció el ceño y se horrorizo ante el recuerdo.

-¿Que pasara si Aizawa-sensei lo regaña? ¿¡Lo van a castigar!? ¡Es mi culpa, por no dormir lo suficiente!

¡Tengo ir a disculparme!.

Izuku se puso más nervioso, no podía permitir que regañaran a su amigo por su culpa, había sido muy bueno con el y no se lo merecía.

-¡Espera, Deku!.

Izuku trato de levantarse pero Uraraka lo detuvo antes de que pudiera, en su estado aun no podía levantarse, Recovery Girl dijo que debía descansar.

-¿Que ocurre, Uraraka-san? ¡Si no me apuro podrían castigar a Shinso-kun! ¡Él se esforzó mucho para llegar hasta aquí!.

Su amigo había trabajado muy duro para compensar la falta de versatilidad de su quirk, sabia sus debilidades y se esforzó por pulirlas, todo por su sueño de ser un héroe e ingresar a la clase 1A.

-¡Esa bien! Aizawa-sensei no dijo nada, cuando shinso utilizo su quirk, él estaba durmiendo e incluso Iida-kun estuvo de acuerdo en que era lo mejor.

Uraraka explico mientras aplicaba un poco más de fuerza para detener a Izuku, si se ponía a murmurar y se encerraba en su mundo solo Katsuki e Iiida podrían detenerlo.

-¿Enserio?.

Ante la pregunta de Izuku, Uraraka asintió varias veces para confirmarlo.

Izuku soltó un suspiro y le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro, me sentiría mal si algo le pasara a él.

Uraraka se rió ante esto, hasta ahora Izuku no había preguntado por qué aun seguía aquí, cualquier persona estaría nerviosa al despertarse en una enfermería, pero no parecía importarle.

-¿Uraraka-san?.

-¿Si?.

-Tengo una pregunta.

-¿Fuiste tú quien me trajo hasta aquí?.

Uraraka se sonrojo ante la pregunta.

-¡Si-! Dijo ¡No!.

-¿¡Eh!?.

Izuku miro a otro lado, luego a Uraraka y finalmente su cama, si ella lo trajo hasta aquí... ¡Significa que ella lo había cargado!

-¡Shinso te cargo desde el salón hasta la mitad del camino! ¡Nosotros los acompañamos hasta aquí, Iida-kun se encargó de traerte hasta la enfermería!.

Uraraka lo negó mientras extendía sus brazos a sus costados y los movía desde arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, si era posible estaba aún más roja y vapor salía de sus orejas.

-Me alegro.

Izuku soltó un suspiro y Uraraka hizo un puchero ante eso, ¿Era tan malo que ella lo cargara? Podría haberlo hecho flotar también.

-Uraraka-san.

-Um- ¿Si?.

-Muchas Gracias.

Izuku parecía cansado, pero todavía sonreía cada vez que lo veía, sonreía con una cara amable y sus ojos brillaban sin igual.

Uraraka se sonrojo, pero aun así sonrió, y recordó uno de los motivos del porque había venido aquí.

Luego de haberse calmado y que los malentendidos fueran arreglados Izuku insistía en que quería volver a las clases, quería agradecerle a Shinso, a Aizawa-sensei y a Iida-kun, y también disculparse por los problemas que les había causado a su sensei y a sus amigos.

-Espera, Deku-kun.

Pero la voz de Uraraka lo detuvo.

-¿Que ocurre, uraraka-san?.

El tono de su voz había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo, pero algo se sentía raro.

-Quizás, ¿Estas enojada?.

Dijo Izuku y por un segundo Uraraka creyó haber visto una extraña sonrisa en su cara, no era como las de siempre, era muy diferente.

-¿¡Que-!? ¡No! ¡Solo quería preguntarte sobre algo!.

-Me alegro, pensé que te había hecho enojar como a Shinso.

-¿Él se enoja?.

Izuku asintió y ante el recuerdo un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

-Sí, y realmente da mucho miedo ¿Sabes? dos días atrás me olvide de comer y se enojó conmigo, dijo que si no comía lo suficiente le diría a Aizawa-sensei y All Might.

(¡Bien hecho, Shinsho-kun!) Eso es lo que Uraraka querría decir, pero no existe forma de que lo diga enfrente de Izuku quien parecía tener los ojos de un cachorro al que lo abandono su dueño.

-Entonces, Uraraka-san ¿Que querías preguntarme?.

Ante esto Uraraka recordó lo que debía preguntar, si alguien podía darle una respuesta era Deku, no, Izuku Midoriya.

Era alguien a quien los maestros y muchos de sus compañeros ya consideraban un héroe... y ella también.

-Deku- No, Izuku Midoriya, yo...¿Puedo convertirme en un héroe?.

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron de par en par, lo escucho, pero no podía creerlo ¿Alguien le preguntaba a él si podía convertirse en un héroe? ¿Acaso aún estaba dormido? quizás por eso había soñado que Uraraka lo había abrazado...

Pero al ver la mirada en el rostro de Uraraka, Izuku sabía que tenía que darle una respuesta, pero necesitaba saber más...

-¿A qué te refieres, Uraraka-san?

Ante su pregunta ella se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo de decirlo.

-En el festival de deportes, logre llegar lejos, pero no lo suficiente.

No podía encontrarse con su mirada.

-No pude hacer nada, me esforcé, realmente me esforcé... nunca me había esforzado tanto por algo en mi vida.

Así que mantenía su cabeza agachada.

-Quería luchar...

-Lo hiciste muy bien contra Kaa-chan.

-Quería luchar... contra Deku.

-¿eh?

Uraraka apretó sus puños...

-Quería demostrarte lo fuerte que soy... pero no pude derrotarlo.

Sintió como sus uñas se clavaron en su carne...

-...

-No quería perder ante el...

Izuku finalmente entendió a que se refería.

-Eres fuerte, Uraraka-san.

-Pero perdí.

-Sí, pero ganaste algo más importante y por eso te harás más fuerte.

-¡Mientes! ¡Tú mientes, solo estas siendo amable como siempre! ¡Por eso, yo! ¡YO!

Él no se merecía esto... estaba frustrada por perder y ella solo estaba siendo infantil, pero lo único que quería era que Izuku la reconociera.

(Quería convertirme en un héroe como tu)

Cuando murmuro eso, una mano se colocó sobre su cabeza, era suave y cálida como la de su madre.

-Eres fuerte... después de todo hiciste que Kaa-chan llegara tan lejos.

Mientras Izuku hablaba movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, no era mucho, pero en su estado actual era todo lo que podía hacer.

-¿eh?

-No hay nada de que apenarse, si perdiste y dudas de ti misma, sigue adelante y conviértete en el héroe que quieres ser.

A pesar de las palabras de Uraraka la sonrisa en la cara de Izuku no vacilo, el creía en ella.

-Yo estaré apoyándote.

Uraraka, quien escucho esto, observo a izuku con los ojos abiertos de par en par (completamente).

-Porque para mí, Uraraka-san ya es un héroe.

Si quería ser un digno sucesor del 'Símbolo de la Paz' y alumno de 'All Might', Izuku salvaría a todos con una sonrisa.

-...

La mente de Uraraka quedo en blanco, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, había perdido, rompió su promesa y no logro su objetivo.

-...

-¿Uraraka-san? ¿Estas bi-?.

Y antes de que Izuku se diera cuenta... Uraraka Ochaco estaba llorando como una niña pequeña.

Porque su héroe la reconocía como a una igual, alguien con quien el podía confiar y alguien que seguiría hacia adelante.

Izuku no sabía qué hacer y no era bueno tratando con la gente. Lloraba mucho cuando era pequeño y aun tienes algunos recuerdos de ello, y sabe el precio por recordarlo, pero no le importaba, si para ella era su héroe, el la salvaría.

-...

Uraraka tenía miedo, pensó que la rechazaría y le diría que estaba decepcionado o que ella no servía.

Solo podía llorar de alegría y no podía agradecerle, quería sonreír, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

-Deku, yo-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar sintió que algo cálido la cubría, la reconfortaba y la hacía sentir segura, abrió los ojos y lo vio, Deku- No, Izuku Midoriya su héroe, la abrazo. Tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza estaba sobre su pecho.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien ¿Porque? Porque Yo estoy aquí…

Ella no dijo nada, él se quedaría así hasta que terminara de ayudarla y ella se quedaría así hasta que fuera salvada.

De alguna forma había logrado ponerse de pie a pesar de que sus piernas se tambaleaban.

-Te lo agradezco, Deku.

Izuku respondió con una sonrisa a las palabras de Uraraka, cuyos ojos estaban llorosos.

-...

De repente su cuerpo se tambaleo y sintió que perdía las fuerzas de sus piernas.

Recostó su cuerpo contra el de Uraraka, acercándola aún más a su pecho y apretando su abrazo.

-¿¡D-Deku!?

Uraraka se sonrojo ante el repentino avance de Izuku.

-...

Izuku no respondió.

-¿Estas bien? ¡Deku!

-Uraraka-san, estoy ¡Ugh...!

Izuku frunció el ceño, quería responder pero el dolor recorría su cuerpo.

-¡Deku! ¡Espera, llamare a Recovery Girl!

-No te preocupes, Uraraka-san.

Dijo Izuku al mismo tiempo que se reía de forma incomoda.

-Solo estoy un poco agotado.

Después de responder, su consciencia gradualmente se volvió borrosa.

Si llegara a caerse y lastimara a Uraraka no se lo perdonaría, antes de perder todas sus fuerzas, giro su cuerpo y la abrazo aún más fuerte, cayendo en el suelo y recibiendo el golpe.

Al mismo tiempo escucho los gritos de Uraraka, los cuales parecían escucharse a la distancia, con una pequeña sonrisa Izuku cerro sus ojos.

/

Muchas gracias por leer ^^.

Antes que nada Gracias a quienes siguen esta pequeña historia y gracias por los comentarios que han dejado y añadirla a favoritos, y me gustaría agradecer especialmente a Ukinea. Quien me ayudo despejando mis miles de dudas y me dio valor para continuar escribiendo, también por las ideas y la ayuda con el resumen.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, vine del trabajo y me puse a escribirlo, llevo unas 24 horas despierto jaja 18 del trabajo y 6 en la pc, gracias dios del café, me ha salvado la vida una vez más. Espero una vez mas no ser OOC con los personajes, el manga y el anime me encantaron, pero cambie algunas cosas espero no moleste: P. Avisen si encuentran faltas de ortografía u errores y que tal les pareció. Una vez más muchas gracias y paso a contestar los comentarios.

Aviso: ¿Alguno encuentra de que trataran los próximos capítulos? xD Que lo deje fácil ajaja

Ukinea: Te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho ^^, como te dije por los MP, seguiría con esto, y todavía falta jaja y gracias por el continuo apoyo ^^.

Tsukiko96o: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. Hago lo posible jeje el trabajo me deja sin vida xD Gracias por seguir la historia y seguirme. Me enorgullece que digas que tengo potencial. Gracias que el señor te bendiga a ti también.

Evolvelove: Muchas gracias, me he leído tus historias y me encantan, más la de BNHA, sobre IzukuXMomo jaja esa mina se pasa, me quede pensando en el tri*… digo en la continuación, saludos y muchas gracias por todo.


End file.
